Shin Ai Amor Profundo
by Danhi-chan
Summary: El gran artista marcial Ranma Saotome, cambia el rumbo típico de su relación junto a Akane, a uno de más respeto y demostración de cariño. Ésto permite que los dos puedan expresarse mejor sus sentimientos...


**Capitulo I "Sentimientos encontrados"**

Eran cerca de la medianoche, y el silencio tornaba en la ciudad de Nerima y las luces de las casas se apagaban lentamente con el paso de los minutos.

La familia Tendo duerme plácidamente, excepto el joven artista marcial, que estaba reflexionando en voz alta en el Dojo. El estaba, como siempre, con sus piernas y sus brazos cruzados y se equilibraba con facilidad con sólo la cabeza en el suelo.

Ranma: Últimamente me he desconcentrado mucho, con todo eso de las prometidas, y he perdido mucho tiempo de mi entrenamiento, me prometí a mi mismo que sólo me interesaría en ser el mejor en el combate libre, pero desde que conozco a Akane, no he podido dejar de pensar en ella y eso me desconcentra, y no se que hacer, no quiero olvidarme de Akane, pero también quiero ser experto en las Artes Marciales, tendré que aprender a tener los dos pensamientos en mi cabeza y sin dejar de lado ninguna de las dos cosas. Bueno... ya basta de pensar y... ¡a entrenar!

Se levantó con muchas ganas y empezó con su entrenamiento, saltaba de un lado para otro dando muchas patadas en el aire, luego daba un largo salto y empieza a dar golpes al aire también, cayó de pie al suelo e hizo una pose de defensa y luego gritó con todas sus fuerzas el truco "Amaguriken", y empezó a dar los golpes, él se estaba dando cuenta que cada vez sus manos ya no se veían por la gran rapidez en que él lo hacía. Él se alegró mucho al ver ese resultado y siguió practicando.

Pasaron como dos horas y el muchacho sudaba mucho, últimamente se estaba exigiendo demasiado, quería ser el mejor de todos. Saltó, dio una gran patada y gritó fuertemente.

Akane despertó con el grito de muerte que dio Ranma, se levanto y corrió rápidamente para ver que ocurría, no sabía de dónde venía el grito, pero se le ocurrió que quizá podría ser en el Dojo, así que se dirigió allá. ¿Por qué gritó Ranma de ese modo y a esas horas de la noche?

Akane llegó hasta la puerta del Dojo y la entreabrió, y se quedó mirando a Ranma desde afuera, ahí Akane se tranquilizó al saber que solo estaba entrenando.

Ella siempre había notado lo atractivo que era Ranma físicamente, pero en ese momento, en esa noche, ella lo veía de una forma diferente. Quizá era por el largo tiempo que vivía con él y cada vez le crecía una atracción muy grande hacia él. Tragó saliva, y empezó a contemplarlo.

Ranma estaba con el torso desnudo y con sus pantalones, las gotas de sudor le recorrían la figura musculosa de sus pectorales y luego caían por su abdomen, él respiraba fuerte y rápidamente. Akane miraba fijamente el cuerpo sudoroso de su prometido. El chico quiso tomarse un descanso, tomo una toalla y se la fue pasando por el rostro, el cuello y el torso, se sentó en el suelo, cerró sus ojos para relajarse y su respiración se fue estabilizando. Akane se dio cuenta de lo que hacía y se asustó ¿De dónde habían salido esos deseos de mirarlo?

Ella se dijo a sí misma en voz baja:

Akane: Que te pasa Akane, el sólo está entrenando, como puedes pensar eso... –suspira para después decir- Mejor voy a preguntarle porque está entrenando a esta hora...

Akane entró al Dojo calladamente sin que Ranma se diera cuenta...y se sentó a su lado, susurrando:

Akane: Hola... Ranma...

Ranma: ¡Oh! Hola Akane, no me di cuenta de que estabas aquí, ¿qué sucede? –dijo mientras se ponía la toalla alrededor de su cuello.

Akane: Emmm... es que desperté con tus gritos –añadió sonriendo.

Ranma: ¡Ah! Lo siento, es que estaba muy concentrado y no me di cuenta de cómo estaba dando los golpes –añadió tocándose la nuca.

Akane: No... no te preocupes... pero no deberías exigirte tanto, te puede hacer mal... –dijo con una preciosa sonrisa en su rostro.

Inconscientemente se quedaron mirando. Al joven le fascinaba verla sonriendo, en muy pocas ocasiones se quedaban mirando por largo tiempo, y al parecer éste era uno de ellos. A ambos le venían deseos antes desconocidos y eso les extrañaba.

Ranma: Akane... ¿qué...qué...pasa...? –preguntó tembloroso y volteando la mirada al otro lado con los ojos muy abiertos- "Ojalá que no se haya dado cuenta de que le miraba como un bobo"

Akane: E...emm...nada que a ti te importe...no es nada contigo para que sepas... –bajó su mirada al suelo asustada.

Ranma: Ya... bueno –se levanta del suelo para salir de ese momento tan vergonzoso- no quiero perder el tiempo, tengo que seguir con mi entrenamiento...

Akane: Está bien, ¿me puedo quedar aquí? Es que no creo que vuelva a dormirme...

Ranma: Claro, pero no me molestes, que no quiero desconcentrarme.

Akane: -frunce el ceño- Yo nunca molesto... baka...

Ranma: Ya cállate y deja concentrarme.

El chico del cabello trenzado empezó a practicar otra vez, Akane lo miró, pero de repente sintió un ruido afuera del Dojo, quedó observando por unos segundos en la puerta, pensó que era mejor no tomarle importancia porque tenía algo mucho más importante que mirar, se dio vuelta y continuó mirándolo.

El se veía concentrado, pero no lo estaba, la mirada fija que le daba Akane con cada movimiento que él hacía, lo ponía nervioso. El se detuvo y miró a Akane.

Ranma: ¿Podrías dejar de mirarme de ese modo? Pareces una boba, y además, no dejas que me concentre.

Akane: Tú serás bobo, ¡no te estaba mirando a ti! –Frunce el ceño sonrojada, pero de repente pone una sonrisita- ¿acaso te estabas poniendo nervioso?

Ranma: -se sonroja- Uyyyy! Claro que no!... Mejor continúo, y te vuelvo a repetir ¡no vuelvas a molestar! Sino te vas...

Akane: ¡Yo no molesto!

Después de unos segundos, la chica dejó de fruncir el ceño al momento que el joven siguió con su práctica, pero él no podía evitar ponerse cada vez más nervioso, ¡Akane no lo dejaba de mirar!

Ranma: "Rayos Akane deja de mirarme de ese modo, quizá yo soy el perseguido y no me está mirando de la forma que yo pienso... pero... si supiera lo que causa en mi esa mirada tan profunda..." –pensaba mientras entrenaba.

Por desconcentración, el salto que dio para lanzar una patada la dio mal y cayó al suelo torciéndose el tobillo. Empezó a quejarse levemente para fingir que le dolía y Akane se levantó con rapidez, se arrodilló al frente de él e inmediatamente tomó la pierna de Ranma.

Ranma: ¿Qué haces? ¡Déjame si no me pasó nada!

Akane: ¡Ranma, cállate! ¡No tienes que fingir conmigo! –tapándole la boca con una mano.

Akane con una gran habilidad puso la pierna de Ranma en los muslos de ella, subió el pantalón de él, y enderezó el tobillo del chico correctamente. Ranma sintió cómo el hueso se ajustaba en su lugar y sintió un dolor fuertísimo, pero fugaz.

Ranma: Que... que... que ocurrió... ya no me duele... –con los ojos como platos y mirando su pie.

Akane: No deberías haber gritado tanto, ni siquiera era una lesión, solo se dislocó. Deberías aprender a ser más valiente, sino, en cualquier pelea fuerte, quizá termines llorando, jajaja.

Ranma: ¡Ya cállate! Pero...cómo lo hiciste? –la miraba con una ceja levantada.

Akane: Me enseñó el Dr. Tofu cómo saber si es algo grave o no, y me dijo cómo enderezar cualquier dislocación. Una artista marcial como yo debe saber de eso, para cuando me haga daño –se mostraba con un rostro victorioso.

Ranma: Uff! Gracias, si no hubieras estado aquí, no sé que hubiera hecho...-la miraba cariñosamente.

Akane: -se sonrojó- Ranma...

Akane todavía tenía la pierna de Ranma en sus muslos, ella miró el tobillo del chico y la sintió muy tensa, así que pensó que necesitaba unos masajes. Sin decirle nada empezó a masajearle el pie y subió a su pierna, cosa que a Ranma lo estremeció, pero al mismo tiempo lo relajó y gustó mucho.

Akane: Necesitas unos masajes, deberás quitarte el pantalón. –dijo muy seria.

Ranma: -se sonroja como loco- Pero... si... sólo... fue… en el... tobillo, ¿por qué quieres masajearme la pierna completa? No entiendo...

Akane: ¿Porque siempre tienes que ser tan hentai? ¿Quieres acaso que te vuelva a pasar lo mismo?

Ranma: No... claro que no... pero...

Akane: Entonces haz lo que te digo, pareciera que nadie te ha dado masajes, tienes los músculos muy tensos y los masajes los necesitarás continuamente por las prácticas que haces, sobre todo ahora que te estás exigiendo más de la cuenta, sino te darán calambres o cosas peores. O qué...¿te da vergüenza desnudarte ante una chica?

Ranma: Cla…cla...claro que no...¿por qué me daría vergüenza? Por favor...

Akane: Entonces hazlo…qué te detiene...

Ranma: Está bien, está bien, no me apures, pareciera que quieres verme casi desnudo al frente tuyo...

Akane: -se sonroja y frunce el ceño- Pero que pervertido eres! Si sigues pensando así, prefiero irme...

Ranma: No...no te enojes, tan sólo es una broma jejejejeje -sonrió sensualmente, pero no demasiado, para que Akane no volviera a pensar que era un pervertido- no te vayas, tienes razón, necesito esos masajes...ven...quédate -esas dos últimas palabras sonaron muy atractivas, cosa que Akane lo miró sonrojada.

Ranma lentamente y sonrojado se quitó el pantalón, quedando tan sólo con sus shorts, esos que a Akane le gustaban mucho (esos tan lindos que él usa que son amarillos con azul), ella lo miró y se puso nerviosa al tenerlo tan cerca y casi desnudo...pero trató de calmarse. Akane le pidió que pusiera su pierna de nuevo en sus muslos. Empezó a hacerle masajes suavemente en el pie y luego subía sus manos hasta llegar al muslo de él. Empezó a rozar sus manos y Ranma empezó a gemir por el dolor que le causaba en algunos lados de su pierna y Akane estaba sintiendo una ligera excitación al escuchar a Ranma gemir de ese modo. Por esa razón el chico le tomó la mano delicadamente y le susurró mirándola fijamente.

Ranma: Ten cuidado...mejor sigue por acá... -le acercó la mano arriba de la rodilla.


End file.
